Flash Comics Vol 1 20
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Cheekers, Uncle Thistlewit's butler Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer11_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler11_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker11_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle11 = Johnny Thunder: "The Fake Accidents" | Synopsis11 = Johnny figures out that "Say You" is the phrase that summons his magic Thunderbolt. Johnny gets involved in the medical field; namely, two doctors staging accidents to commit insurance fraud. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Dr. Carvem * Dr. Stitchem * Lawyer Highfee Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer12_1 = Don Cameron | Penciler12_1 = Don Cameron | Inker12_1 = Don Cameron | StoryTitle12 = Les Sparks, Radio Amateur: "The Adventure of the Harbour Day Invasion" | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Les Sparks Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer13_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler13_1 = Harry Lampert | Inker13_1 = Harry Lampert | StoryTitle13 = The King: "The Witch's Double" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Stella Larkin * Johnny Carmer * Homer Norton ** Benjamin, his clerk * Beens Locations: * ** | Writer15_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler15_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker15_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle15 = The Whip: "In New York" | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Wing Tai Antagonists: * Fred * Louie * 3rd counterfeiter * Joe * Taxi Cab Gang Other Characters: * Harry Spain * June Spain Locations: * ** | Writer16_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler16_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker16_1 = Ed Wheelan | StoryTitle16 = Minute Movies: "The Hazards of Hazel" | Synopsis16 = | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer17_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler17_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker17_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | StoryTitle17 = Hawkman: "The Mad Bomber" | Synopsis17 = | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Big Frenchy Antagonists: * Bomb-Baby Sathan Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Published by J.R. Publishing Company. * ''Flash: "The Adventure of the Auctioned Utility Company"'' is reprinted in the The Golden Age Flash Archives, Volume 2. * ''Hawkman:"The Mad Bomber"'' is reprinted in Golden Age Hawkman Archives 1. * ''Johnny Thunder: "The Fake Accidents"'' is Johnny's 20th solo adventure. In it, he finally figures out that "Say You" (or "CEI U") is the magic phrase that invokes the Thunderbolt. * Also appearing in this issue of Flash Comics was: ** "Diamonds From Space" (text story) by Evelyn Gaines | Trivia = * Johnny Thunder's magical Badhnisian Thunderbolt creates a money tree, to compensate some crime victims for their losses. How this is different from nonmagical counterfeiting is not clear. | Recommended = | Links = }}